Beauty of Death
by Dr Yu Minoru
Summary: "once there was a legend, a long told tale, that the moment a bad human dies, their guardian angel would come down to take their place on earth and right all the wrongs they did."


Death note -The beauty of death

Summary: "Once there was a legend, a long told tale, that the moment a bad human dies, their guardian angel would come down to take their place on earth and right all the wrongs they did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tells ya, NOTHING :D

_"Once there was a legend, a long told tale, that the moment a bad human dies, their guardian angel would come down to take their place on earth and right all the wrongs they did. However the angel loses almost all recent memories of the person save for their death, name and friends. But they do know who the worst effected people are that need dealing with. The angel essentially starts from scratch with the knowledge they must do good things for particular people. The person's soul will of course, go to heaven or hell, but their angel is needed to correct the mistakes they made and to help heal the people they affected. _

_It is said that you wouldn't ever be able to notice the change due to the fact that they get swapped in accidents or other misfortunes like car crashes or abuse that could have a genuine 'scientific' explanation, but a true and just priest with a heart for God can always tell and guide the angel through their new life. The trick is how to find one. Many priests are not able to distinguish between a mortal and an angel, sure they love God and pray and they will get into heaven because they are good Christians, but only a handful of 'beautiful ones' are chosen to be the caretakers."_

"So it's pretty much an angel possessing a corpse."

"That's an insanely morbid way to think of it light. It's far more beautiful than that. Think about it, is there anyone at your school that are bad or-"

"No." Light cut his mother off sharply. "There's nothing like that in my life," he rolled over in his bed and faced away from his mother. She creased her brow and gently stroked his back.

"Just remember that if something ever happens you can talk to your father and I light." She gave him a little pat on the back and stood up. "I love you, goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight mum." Sachiko smiled weakly then left the room, shutting the door with a light thud behind her. Light stared at the wall barely even registering the door closing. All he could do was try not to throw up from the butterflies partying in his stomach. He gripped his abdomen willing it to be calm so he could maybe get some rest tonight and be prepared for tomorrow at school. She said he could tell her anything that was going on but he just couldn't bring himself to speak of it aloud. Ever since that painful night he felt like a part of him died inside. He remembered clearly the verbal abuse as the steel toed boot was slammed harshly into his ribs, and the blood clouding his left eye from the gash on his eyebrow. But the thing that left him shaking in the night and waking up in cold sweat was those eyes. They seemed to glow red in a sadistic gleam. Light remembered looking up to face his tormentor that day and being met with a snarl of a grin and those sunken eyes like pits to hell. The smug tug at the side of his lips as his nails raked down lights confined body and drew lines of blood. And finally the theatrical and sickeningly over the top laugh of triumph as he walked away, leaving light in a broken mess. He'd all but crawled home that day with tears streaming down his face. Flopping onto the door he pushed it open and cried out for his mum and dad only to find the house empty, a letter on the kitchen bench reading_, 'we've gone out for a week or so on a business trip, you're fathers been transferred for a particular case. We'll be back soon enough so eat well and get to sleep early! Food's in the fridge and I left some money in your drawer. Love the family._' Light had crinkled the sheet and thrown it away before slinking to the bathroom to clean himself up.

That was two years ago when light was in year 9 but even to this day he feared him. He was piss scared of beyond birthday. Beyond had a few friends who were in his gang; near, Mello and a boy named matt. Light had heard a rumour that he had raped near but near liked it so hung around. It was impossible to tell however because he kept his emotions hidden and was known as the stoic white guy. Light wouldn't put it past beyond to think it was true. As for Mello and matt, Mello was nears old childhood friend and matt was mello's, very openly, boyfriend. As such they all seemed to have found something in beyond that they liked. He was dangerous and unpredictable and almost like the person they all wished they could be but never would. Really, beyond was a disturbing and insane boy, always swearing at teachers and having multiple suspensions under his belt. But he was also a genius, always getting 100% on every exam and pop quiz and had been getting dux of the year for all of the 5 years he had been at the school. And he took precautions in making adults assume he was getting help. For example he once was taken to court for having unlawful possession of alcohol as a minor but about 2 weeks before going to court he joined an alcohols anonymous and a church. At the hearing he put forth that he'd been receiving 'divine healing' from his visitations to the church and professional advice at the meetings and his conviction was cut right back of course. So sly and sneaky he was. And good looking not to mention. Especially among the emo attention whores at the school. He had pastel white skin and raven black hair that sat fluttery on his head and his long bangs covered his face if he didn't brush them away. His fingers were long and boney and he had a perfect t-figure, if not for the fact he was on the skinny side. He had a smile that was permanently stuck into a smirk and a beautifully angular face. Light was almost jealous, but no, he too was a heart throb at his school.

But this didn't help at all with the fact that beyond had beat him so many times. He'd left white scars along lights chest and back and plenty of bruises littered his stomach, ribs, arms and legs. But light too was a genius, and managed to always figure out ways to hide everything from his peers and parents. He didnt act as though there was anything wrong and offered a logical explanation for why he never went swimming or used the changeroom openly. And everyone liked him and knew him so they would never question him awkwardly.

But he remembered that tomorrow was Beyonds actual birthday, and for the two years since the initial beating beyond had found that as a birthday present he enjoyed seeing light as his pet. And this year would be no different.

'Light, after school, on my birthday, meet me at the lockers.' Light shuddered and pulled the blankets up to his neck and snuggled down further. He glanced at the clock quickly and saw it was already 3 in the morning. With a defeated groan he turned over onto his back ad shut his eyes. Today was not going to be a good day.

0000000000

Meanwhile in a place far away...

"Lawliet!" The voice of a pre-pubescent boy cried as light footsteps grew closer to his door. "Lawliet," he heaved the golden door open and delicately hitched his robe before stepping into the chamber who's floor was covered in a matter of books and artworks.

The crouched figure at the desk turned his head to look at the pale boy regarding him with a look of curiosity. "What is it Nate?" His dark hair fell into his eyes and his pale eyelids fluttered to a droopy half closed state. Nate stepped into the room and plonked down on the bed. He fiddled with his fingers before looking lawliet in the eyes and smiling.

"God wants you," he said timidly. Lawliets eyebrows raised in question before he rolled his eyes and stood up, moving towards the door. Nate jumped up and followed a little too close behind him. "I bet it's your mortal again L, he's always so bad isn't he?" They walked down one of the corridors and soon the grand door was in sight. "Hey L tell me how it goes-" lawliet suddenly turned and flicked Nate on the forehead.

"Shush up, you know your mortal isn't so happy go lucky either, is he Nate?" After noting the fallen look on his face lawliet smirked and entered into His chamber, closing the door with a majestic thud. He turned graciously in a fluid movement as bowed down before Him, a subtle tingle flowing threw his body from the presence of the almighty. "You called Lord?" He stood back up and put on want he hoped was a charming smile. God smiled and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Lawliet, you aren't fooling anybody," he said with a hearty laugh and stroked his beard. "Now onto the point," his face darkened and lawliet took a slight step back. "Lately your mortal has been especially bad. So much so I think his time will come soon." Lawliet broke out into a sweat.

"But that means-" God held up a hand.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, after all you are one of my favourite angels, but the time has come for his wrong doings to be right, and his soul to be punished. He will die tomorrow. Prepare yourself to go down to earth. You may take your leave," He gestured that lawliet had permission to leave but he was frozen. His hands were shaking and he had broken into a chilled sweat.

"I-I can't move," he whispered horsely and tried to regain control of himself. Suddenly the door opened again and the beautifully bronzed face of Jesus appeared.

"Hey dad, what's going on here?" He took on look at lawliet and rushed over to help steady him. "What's wrong lawliet?" He gently cooed. Lawliet could only mutter one word.

"Earth..." Jesus looked at him then God, then back and proceeded to carry lawliet on his back, back to lawliets room.

"Get some rest lawliet, you're going to need it," Jesus turned to leave but lawliet's hand reached out and grabbed his robe.

"Tell me what it's like down there please Jesus," worry laced into his tone. Jesus sighed and placed a hand on lawliets shoulder.

"I won't lie to you, it's hard out there, some people will hurt you for no reason, you mightn't even know them. They're greedy and willing to crush the weaker but when it's their time to be crushed they plead for mercy. But amongst the rotten population there will be genuinely good people you will meet. You will go through hardships together but in the end you will realise that they are only human and come to accept these flaws. I haven't been there in what, about 2000 years? But human nature is human nature and I doubt that will have changed. But don't worry lawliet." He leant down and have him a firm hug. "I know you'll manage," and with that Jesus gave a small wave and left lawliet to his own thoughts.

'What'll happen to me? What'll I do if I'm treated badly, the way people treat beyond? I'm gonna meet mihael, mail and nates mortals too. What'll I say to them? Damn I have no idea what to expect. Oh it's too confusing.' Lawliet held his head in his hands. With a deep intake of breath he straightened up. "I'm not going to let these intrusive thoughts stop me. I will become a human, and I will love it." Standing up and posing triumphantly he declared, "I will become beyond and I will change his image!"

"Oi shut up lawliet, some of us are trying to sleep!" A lazy voice shouted from the next room.

"Oh sorry Raito, I'll be more quiet," and with that lawliet crawled into his bed and let sleep take him. That night he dreamt of earth, and humans, and his own mortal: beyond. Lawliet could see what he was doing. And it was so disgusting to watch he often had to look away. But he was now prepared to fix everything. Especially that boy beyond seemed to torture the worst. Raito's mortal, light. Yes, he would comfort the boy and then everyone around him. Beyond was in dire time of a change. And lawliet was the angel to do it.

_Heh so what did you all think ne~?_

_Enjoying it? fufufu :3_

_Please leave me some constructive criticisms so I can write what the readers all want :D also I was hoping maybe I might reach like 5 or so reviews to update so I would love it if u all contributed especially since I've already written about two more chapters now ^_^ it would really make ma day_

_thanks for reading an please look forward to the next instalment of 'The Beauty of Death' bye bye :3_


End file.
